


I’ll remember this night when you’re gone

by will_p



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Feelings, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Missing Scene, Sleeping Together, chapter 72
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Levi si chiude la porta alle spalle e ci appoggia contro la schiena.</p>
<p>Gli sembra di non fare altro, ultimamente - chiudere porte, mettersi tra Erwin e il resto del mondo. Cercare di tenerlo al sicuro."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll remember this night when you’re gone

**Author's Note:**

> Ho da poco riletto l'intera serie in un colpo solo e niente, alla luce di tutto il dolore degli ultimi capitoli usciti, volevo dare #unagioia a Levi e Erwin. Perciò, tra un piagnucolio e l'altro, è uscito questo missing moment del capitolo 72 sulla notte prima della spedizione per Shiganshina, tra la conversazione in privato tra Erwin e Levi (e la cena seguente) e la partenza della Legione al tramonto. Grazie alla mia dolce metà per i consigli (e la condivisione dei feels) ♥
> 
> Titolo @ _Surrender The Night_ \- My Chemical Romance (ma la fic è stata scritta ascoltando [The Light Behind Your Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78UIYU4Mhpw) #QUALITYERURI).

Levi si chiude la porta alle spalle e ci appoggia contro la schiena.   
  
Gli sembra di non fare altro, ultimamente - chiudere porte, mettersi tra Erwin e il resto del mondo. Cercare di tenerlo al sicuro.   
  
Non che ci sia riuscito granché, finora.   
  
Ma Erwin dorme, per ora. Le stelle sono ancora alte in cielo, l’orizzonte è appena tinto di grigio; manca ancora un po’ all’alba, e anche di più all’inizio delle operazioni. Erwin dorme, ed è al sicuro.   
  
Per ora.   
  
Fa un respiro lento, e non si è mai sentito così stanco. Non per l’alcol, che ha appena toccato in tutta la sera; non per il sonno, con cui non è mai stato in confidenza. Ogni giorno, ogni decisione che li ha portati a questo momento, in questa stanza sospesa nella luce fredda dell’alba nascente, gli pesa addosso come un macigno, ed è grato per il legno alle sue spalle che lo tiene in piedi.   
  
Ma se ne stacca, alla fine. Non è mai riuscito a resistere alla forza che lo attira al fianco di Erwin, e non ha intenzione di farlo proprio ora.   
  
È silenzioso mentre si muove per la stanza, ed è silenzioso mentre si siede sul bordo del letto accanto al cuscino di Erwin, ma Erwin sembra sentirlo lo stesso. Si gira su un fianco, senza nemmeno svegliarsi, e finisce per premere la fronte contro la sua gamba.   
  
Qualcosa si torce dolorosamente nel petto di Levi.   
  
Non ha bisogno di alcuna luce per studiare il suo profilo, per riconoscere la piega dura delle sue sopracciglia. C’è chi nel sonno si rilassa, chi sembra perdere ogni preoccupazione; non Erwin. La sua espressione è così _seria_ , anche ora, e Levi non ha bisogno di luce nemmeno per sapere che dall’altro lato del letto ci sono pagine e pagine stropicciate di piani, formazioni, misure d’emergenza, _preoccupazioni_. Anche quando non c’è più niente da organizzare e l’unica cosa che resta da fare è una bella nottata di sonno.   
  
Dovrebbe dargli un pugno. È ancora in tempo per farlo e costringerlo a restare indietro. Una bella botta in testa e passa la paura - _una_ paura, almeno. Quella più grande.   
  
Fa un sorriso storto nel buio, alza una mano, e passa le dita tra i capelli di Erwin, lisciando le ciocche smosse dal sonno.   
  
La base del problema, che è anche la soluzione a tutti gli altri, è che davvero si fida di lui. Anche quando davvero sarebbe meglio prenderlo a pugni.   
  
Sospira e gli accarezza ancora i capelli, poi la linea dura di uno zigomo, la curva aguzza del naso, passa un pollice sopra una delle sue sopracciglia come se volesse ammorbidire il suo cipiglio con le dita, e quando Erwin inizia a muoversi riemergendo dal sonno quasi non si sente nemmeno in colpa.   
  
Nel buio riesce a vederlo aprire un occhio e voltarsi appena nella sua direzione.   
  
L’espressione di Erwin non si distende quando dorme, non si rilassa quando riposa, ma quando ogni mattina posa gli occhi su di lui, per un secondo, sembra quasi che sia sereno.   
  
“Levi?” dice, la voce bassa e un po’ rauca, ma è Levi quello che deve schiarirsi la gola prima di rispondere.   
  
“Ehi.”   
  
Erwin stringe gli occhi per guardarlo meglio, e gli tocca distrattamente un ginocchio. “È -?”   
  
“Presto,” lo rassicura. La sua mano è scivolata a sfiorargli il mento, e non c’è niente di distratto nel suo tocco.   
  
“Oh.”   
  
“Dovresti dormire,” dice, quasi un rimprovero, come se non fosse stato lui a svegliarlo.   
  
“ _Tu_ dovresti dormire,” risponde, una punta di divertimento nella voce impastata. È il loro eterno battibecco e Levi alza gli occhi al soffitto, sbuffa per non ridacchiare.   
  
“Dove? La stanza per gli ufficiali è piena delle stronzate di Hanji, e le camerate puzzano di -”   
  
“Qui. Insieme a me.”   
  
Levi si zittisce.   
  
Non dormono insieme. Possono dividere il letto, qualche volta, ma dormire insieme non è qualcosa che _fanno_ , a meno che non siano così stanchi da non poterlo proprio evitare. Levi non ne ha bisogno, e anche in un’armata di reietti come la loro ci sono apparenze da mantenere, voci da mettere a tacere.   
  
Non possono permettersi di dormire insieme.   
  
Erwin lo guarda, una mano appena poggiata sulla sua gamba, l’occhio non nascosto dal cuscino che sembra luccicare tra le ombre sul suo viso come una fiaccola, e aspetta.   
  
Levi chiude gli occhi.   
  
Cos’è che non possono permettersi, oggi? In questa stanza, in questo momento?   
  
Erwin indietreggia verso la parete, senza ricordarsi delle carte che coprono il materasso o forse soltanto fregandosene, e Levi si infila nel suo letto come se non avesse fatto altro per tutta la vita, accomodandosi contro il suo petto come se quel posto fosse stato creato solo per lui. Sotto le coperte è caldo e sicuro e sa tutto di _Erwin_ , e si rende conto di essersi aggrappato alla sua maglia solo quando Erwin gli passa il braccio attorno alle spalle, si rende conto di non sentirsi quasi più le dita solo quando quelle di Erwin si posano dietro il suo collo.   
  
Erwin preme le labbra contro la sua fronte e respira piano. “Temevo ce l’avessi con me.”   
  
Levi ricaccia indietro la risata che minacciava di risalirgli in gola. _Ce l’ho ancora con te_ , vorrebbe dirgli, e _non potrei mai avercela con te_. Sono vere entrambe, e non sa nemmeno lui come sia possibile. È stata una lunga serata, la sua, e nemmeno prendere a calci Eren e Jean l’ha aiutato a schiarirsi le idee.   
  
“Chi lo sa,” dice, perchè è la risposta migliore che possa dargli, e sente la bocca di Erwin piegarsi nel lampo di un sorriso.   
  
Non dice altro, e nemmeno Erwin, e nel silenzio che si appoggia leggero sulla stanza Levi allenta una ad una le dita dalla maglia di Erwin, liscia distrattamente le piegoline lasciate nella stoffa, passa le braccia attorno ai fianchi di Erwin e infila una gamba tra le sue e gli si preme addosso come se volesse fondersi con lui.   
  
Erwin lo stringe forte come se volesse aiutarlo.   
  
Erwin respira come se stesse per riaddormentarsi, ma nella debole luce che inizia a filtrare dalla finestra Levi osserva il suo petto, il movimento della sua gola, e non batte ciglio quando alla fine lo vede prendere fiato e poi esitare, per un istante.   
  
“Mi dispiace,” confessa, perchè in questa stanza e in questo momento possono permettersi persino questo, e Levi alza lo sguardo.   
  
Se anche, per assurdo, uscissero vivi da questa guerra e vivessero ancora altri cento anni, sarebbe questo il momento che Levi ricorderebbe per sempre. Gli occhi sinceri di Erwin, il suo sorriso triste, la carezza delle sue dita tra i capelli. La certezza che Erwin lo ama quanto Levi ama lui.   
  
Ricambia il sorriso, forse un po’ tremulo, e poi appoggia le labbra sulle sue per assolverlo nell’unico modo che conosce.   
  
“Dormi,” ripete, alla fine, mentre già Erwin chiude gli occhi e il suo corpo si fa più pesante. Gli massaggia piano la schiena, seguendo i segni scavati sulla sua pelle dalle cinghie dell’attrezzatura, marchi che non se ne vanno mai del tutto, e accoccola la testa nell’incavo del suo collo. “Domani dovremo fare un milione di cose. Non avrai neanche il tempo di andare a cagare.”   
  
“Resterai con me?”   
  
“A guardarti cagare?”   
  
La risata addormentata di Erwin lo avvolge e lo riscalda come una seconda coperta. “Fino all’alba.”   
  
La stanza si sta già tingendo di rosa e d’arancio, ma Erwin non ha bisogno di saperlo. Se c’è un cazzo di giorno in cui hanno il diritto di fare tardi a letto è proprio oggi. Chiude gli occhi anche Levi, e respira il profumo di pulito e di Erwin.   
  
“Certo. Fino all’alba.”   
  
E anche oltre, ma non c’è bisogno di dirlo.


End file.
